Desde siempre
by New Year s Elite Contest
Summary: Dicen que para el amor no hay edad y ella lo sabe, una fiesta de cumpleaños, la bienvenida de un año que promete pero que aún así es incierto. Ella está segura de su amor por él y se lo demuestra, pero el miedo y la duda pueden llevar a tomar decisiones herradas. Lo único seguro es que ella lo ama... desde siempre y para siempre.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Desde siempre**

.

_Summary_

_Dicen que para el amor no hay edad y ella lo sabe, una fiesta de cumpleaños, la bienvenida de un año que promete pero que aún así es incierto. Ella está segura de su amor por él y se lo demuestra, pero el miedo y la duda pueden llevar a tomar decisiones herradas. Lo único seguro es que ella lo ama... desde siempre y para siempre.._.

.

**Capítulo 1**

.

**POV BELLA**

La música resonaba por toda la casa, la decoración era exquisita. Mi mamá se había lucido pendiente de cada detalle, me había negado a celebrar los "_dulces dieciséis_" y ella se quedó con ganas de hacer una gran celebración. En realidad para ella todo era motivo de festejo, teníamos los medios económicos para ello, por lo que Renee Swan tiraba la casa por la ventana en cada ocasión.

Mi vestido color menta de gasas era transparente y aunque en la parte de enfrente llegaba a mis rodillas la parte de atrás caía hasta mis pies. Era straples, tenía un minúsculo forro de un tono un poco más fuerte y que quedaba justo debajo de mis pompas. Las capas de gasa le daban un aire elegante a pesar de enseñar tanto. Lo elegí pensando en una sola persona, que me hacía suspirar desde que tenía uso de razón.

Por supuesto que él no lo sabía, ni se imaginaba que mis suspiros eran por él, que de solo verlo me excitaba y era él en quien pensaba cuando la necesidad era grande y me corría.

—Tierra llamando a Bella —una mano paso frente a mí y parpadee saliendo de mis pensamientos, a mi lado estaba mi tía Esme, hermana de mi madre y me quería como una hija. Ella solo tenía dos hijos varones, Jasper quien trabaja para el gobierno, mejor ni preguntar, y Emmett un exitoso jugador de béisbol profesional, era uno de los más grandes pitcher y no solo por su estatura pues parece un ropero gigante.

—Lo siento _manina* _—sí, olvide decir que ella era mi madrina.

—Te digo que es hora de que bajes —señaló las escaleras las cuales de pronto me dieron terror.

—Esto… yo —sentía un temblor recorrer mi cuerpo, todo el valor de las compras y preparativos además de los ensayos se fueron al garete.

—Vamos cariño estás espectacular —me dio un beso en la mejilla y hacia una señal hacia el DJ quien coloco la canción "_Love History_" de _Richard Clayderman_ y el encargado de las luces enfoco el lugar dónde me encontraba… no había marcha atrás. Tome una respiración profunda y comencé a caminar con decisión. Al pie de la escalera esperaba mi padre enfundado en un smoking negro luciendo espectacular, que podía decir yo si era mi padre y lo adoraba.

Al llegar al penúltimo escalón tendió su mano y yo la tomé ayudándome así con los últimos peldaños.

—Estás hermosa mi niña —susurro con sus hermosos ojos empañados y me dio un dulce beso en la frente, no importaba el que hoy celebraba mi mayoría de edad, para él siempre sería su niña y el mi papito adorado.

Los estruendosos aplausos me hicieron girar hacia los invitados, eran cientos, como dije para mi madre todo era digno de festejar en grande, hice una pequeña reverencia en agradecimiento y al ver a mis primos adorados les lance un beso volado por el cual empezaron una pequeña disputa antes de que Emmett se quedara con él.

Desde que yo era pequeña hacíamos eso, era una especie de ritual que nos encantaba, aunque para muchos pareciera infantil.

—Su atención por favor —mi padre golpeó suave y firmemente la copa de champagne que tenía en la mano mientras que mi orgullosa madre caminaba hacia nosotros con dos copas más, una me la entrego además de darme un beso en la mejilla y la otra para ella.

—Agradecemos a todos ustedes por estar aquí en este día tan importante para nosotros —inicio su discurso. Mi padre y se cayó por un instante, mire como la nuez de Adán se le movía al tragar el nudo de su garganta y no puedo detener el par de lágrimas que rodaron por mis mejillas _¡Bendito sea el maquillaje a prueba de agua!_

—Como dice mi esposo amado —salvo la situación mamá, aunque también sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas—. Estamos agradecidos que estén con nosotros en este día tan especial, pues estamos celebrando que nuestra niña ya es toda una mujer —escuche un gruñido proveniente de mi padre y me acerque a besar su mejilla y tenía la dicha de ver como su bigote se movía al sonreír—. Ustedes saben que es nuestra única hija, nuestro sol y la adoramos, a pesar de ser tan testaruda —bromeo y yo solo negué con la cabeza ante sus palabras—. Te amamos cielo, y quiero que sepas que siempre te amaremos —terminó su discurso, ella abrazándome y pronto se unió mi papá.

—¡Yo quiero abrazo! —Escuche la estruendosa voz de Emmett, antes de sentir como esa mole nos aplastaba.

—Hey tu, no acapares a la bebita que quiero abrazo también —la voz de Jasper era reclamo en broma y se unió a nuestro abrazo grupal.

—Ya, dejen de aplastar a mi ahijada que le van a arrugar el lindo vestido, además es hora de que baile con su padre.

—Pero manina, eso es a los dieciséis no a los dieciocho —me queje infantilmente.

—Es decir que te crees demasiado grande para bailar con tu viejo —Charlie hacia un gracioso puchero que nos hizo reír a todos.

—Vamos papi que tenemos quinientas personas que enseñar a bailar —tome su brazo y le guiñe el ojo.

—En realidad son seiscientas cincuenta —corrigió Renee con una enorme sonrisa. Sí, las fiestas eran lo suyo.

Mientras Frank Sinatra, ídolo de mi padre, cantaba, Charlie y yo nos mecíamos al ritmo de la música, Mis ojos vagaban por el salón buscando al causante de mis suspiros, pero no estaba por ningún lado. Mi pecho se oprimió, lo más seguro era que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer que estar en mi estúpida fiesta.

El lugar elegido por mi madre era The Hale Resort, que además de ser el mejor de todo Chicago era también propiedad de mis amigas. Renee eligió este lugar porque cubría todas las necesidades del momento. El enorme salón con capacidad para mil personas y ni qué decir de la cocina y chef encargados de cubrir los eventos, ellos eran los mejores de todo el estado y podría asegurar que del país.

Ella alquiló habitaciones para todos los que, después de la fiesta, quisieran quedarse a dormir. Lógicamente nosotros teníamos también donde quedarnos.

No sabía si era bueno o malo que el último día del año fuera mi cumpleaños. Solo sé que mi madre hacia el doble festejo por todo lo alto, celebramos mi cumple y de ahí a recibir el año nuevo.

La fiesta siguió su curso, había bailado con mis primos queridos más de una pieza y me había reído como loca, ese par era de temer. Además de no sé con cuantos invitados más, fingí pasarla genial.

Aunque aparentaba estar feliz mi corazón se apretujaba cada vez que miraba la hora y él no había llegado.

—Permítame llevarme a esta hermosa mujer —dijo Emmett rodeándome con sus fuertes brazos mientras bailaba con Fred Webber, hijo de uno de los socios de mi padre.

—Vamos bebita es hora de enseñarles a esta gente como se baila en una fiesta —había perdido una apuesta con este par y ahora tendría que hacer el clásico baile sorpresa que se utiliza en algunos tipos de fiesta. La verdad nos habíamos divertido mucho ensayando, solo esperaba que a mis padres no les diera un infarto por la selección de la música y por supuesto los candentes pasos aunados a la minúscula ropa que utilizaríamos.

La música empezaría con un ritmo latino llamado _lambada_ o algo así, pasando por salsa y remataríamos con un reggaetón, ¿Cómo me dejé envolver?, no tengo idea pero lo haría.

La ropa que utilizaría sería una minúscula falda de tres capas hechas de tela bastante vaporosa, que llegaba unos cuatro dedos debajo de mis pompas. Lógico traía un minúsculo short, unas sandalias de tacón alto con un poco de plataforma negros, al igual que la falda la blusa era con un solo tirante, negra, con glitter y transparente. Debajo traía un top rojo que solo cubría mis senos, una boina roja complementa mi ridículo disfraz.

Emmett y Jasper traerían un overol rojo y negro respectivamente, sin camiseta debajo, sería un espectáculo para las chicas que estaban en la fiesta y las no tan chicas también.

El DJ anunció nuestra presentación y las luces se apagaron. Jasper y Emmett me arrastraron al centro de la pista y se posicionaron uno detrás y otro al frente a mí. Cuando estuvimos listos Emmett levantó la mano indicando que era el momento.

Los altavoces sonaron y las luces nos enfocaron. Los tres comenzamos a movernos al ritmo de la música con los pasos previamente ensayados. Todo el baile era una especie de seducción y coquetería por parte de los tres y al final no me quedaría con ninguno.

Me deje llevar por la música y los chicos moviéndonos al ritmo y disfruté por completo el momento, de principio a fin. La música termino cuando tenía un pie sobre el pecho de Emmett quien se encuentra tirado en el piso y con mi mano rechazando a Jasper.

Los aplausos no se hicieron esperar, unidos a los silbidos de nuestros amigos. Mi papá me miraba con los ojos como plato, parecía completamente en shock, mi madre al darse cuenta de eso le susurró algo al oído y él asintió de mala gana antes de aplaudir y guiñarme el ojo.

Mi vista viajó de nuevo por el salón pero él no estaba… o eso creí, de pronto todo desapareció, hasta mi corazón e ilusiones…

Él estaba allí, del brazo de una despampanante pelinegra que se pavoneaba colgada de él. ¿Sería su nueva novia? _Estúpida, estúpida, estúpida. _Me reprendí, lógicamente él vendría acompañado, él siempre está acompañado de despampanantes mujeres que parecen más actrices o modelos. Todas ellas con cuerpazos de infarto y luciendo como estrellas de cine en una alfombra roja.

De pronto me sentí estúpida con este terrible disfraz. ¿Cómo se me ocurrió pensar que haciendo el ridículo de esta forma podría lograr que se fijara en mí?

Los chicos me jalaron y llevaron a mi cuarto donde manina me esperaba con el siguiente cambio de ropa, lo había elegido pensando en él lógicamente.

Era un vestido rojo que se ataba detrás del cuello y la espalda descubierta. Solo que este no era transparente, caía desde mis caderas hasta mis pies con un delicioso vuelo que escondía una abertura, la cual, si no me cuidaba, más de uno podría verme la tanga, la que por cierto era del mismo tono de rojo.

Mis accesorios eran unos aretes de lágrimas de diamante largos con un brazalete a juego, las sandalias plateadas a juego con el bordado del vestido completaba mi look, además de el semi recogido de lado que me hizo manina.

—Luces espectacular mi vida —dijo mirándome a través del espejo.

—Gracias manina, te has lucido —señalé mi cabeza.

—Nada de eso, con bellezas como tú es fácil —me guiñó el ojo y salió de mi cuarto dándome privacidad.

Mi mente viajó de inmediato al hombre de mis sueños con esa mujer del brazo. ¿Por qué no me miraba como algo más que la hija de su socio? Es cierto que soy algo joven para él, pero como dice el trillado dicho, "en el corazón no se manda" y el mío lo eligió a él, además no es como si él estuviera viejo.

Sacudí la cabeza tratando de sacar esos pensamientos tristes, esta era mi fiesta y mis padres se esforzaron mucho para que fuera espectacular, no iba a echar a perder todo su esfuerzo.

—Vamos Bella, tu puedes —dije a mi reflejo, ya debería estar acostumbrada pues era muy común que se le viera en las fiestas, galas y toda clase de eventos con alguna mujer del brazo. Por un lado me consolaba saber que rara vez se le veía dos veces con la misma y eso me hacía pensar que aún no encontraba la mujer ideal para él.

Al salir me encontré con mis locos primos esperando como un par de agentes del servicio secreto con sus lentes oscuros, audífono y el clásico traje negro.

—¿Ustedes que carajos se traen? —Dije riendo al verlos con la cara seria, muy en su papel.

—Señorita, su padre la espera —dijo Emmett señalando el pasillo.

—Ya dejen de payasadas —reí.

—Si nos permite señorita —Jasper hizo la clásica payasada de hablar por radio—. Aquí leopardo sin manchas, la gacela va en camino.

—Aquí oso sabroso —respondió Emmett rápidamente—. Despejado.

Camine frente a ellos con seguridad siguiéndoles el juego mientras decían estupideces y media por "la radio".

Al llegar al lado de mi padre Emmett se adelantó—. Señor presidente aquí está su hija sana y salva como lo pidió.

—Gracias agente —como no, mi padre siempre les seguía las bromas.

—Ya dejen de cosas y vamos a bailar —tiré de mis primos y nos adentramos en la pista bailando como locos.

En realidad yo no necesitaba seiscientas y tantas personas, con mi familia me sobraba y bastaba, y lógicamente con él, sin ninguna estúpida modelo colgada del brazo.

—Wow prima vez lo que yo veo —Emmett paró abruptamente haciéndonos perder el equilibrio a Jasper y a mi si no es porque nos detuvo hubiéramos dado un mejor espectáculo que con el ridículo baile anterior.

Tanto Jasper como yo volteamos a ver y corrió al encuentro de mis amigas del colegio. Ellas se habían ido a estudiar al extranjero después de la muerte de sus padres, pero jamás perdimos conexión. Rosalie y Alice Brandon eran primas, sus padres eran hermanos y se criaron con sus abuelos pues quedaron huérfanas después de que sus padres fueran asesinados.

—¡Amiga! —Gritaron antes de abrazarme fuertemente.

—Chicas estoy tan feliz que estén aquí —dije emocionada hasta las lágrimas.

—No nos perderíamos este momento por nada del mundo B —Rose era económica con los nombres para ella yo era B, Alice A y ella Ro.

—Cierto, este es un día muy especial para ti y teníamos que estar contigo —afirmó Alice.

—Estoy tan feliz de que estén aquí —chillé emocionada abrazándolas.

—Aha, Aha —reí, ese era el loco de Emmett.

—Chicos vengan y los presento —dije y ellos se acercaron sin verme, totalmente embobados mirando a mis amigas, solo esperaba que no se fueran de espalda cuando descubrieran de quiénes se trataba.

—Emmett, Jasper dejen les presento, de nuevo, a mis amigas del alma Rosalie y Alice Brandon —desee tener una cámara a la mano para fotografiar la cara de ese par de idiotas.

—Pe... pe… tu… co… cua… —Tartamudeo Emmett mirando a Ro de pies a cabeza.

—Hola Emmett, cuánto tiempo —dijo en tono sensual y pasando su dedo índice de forma sugerente por el borde superior de su vestido straples—. Nunca imaginaste que la albóndiga con pelos de elote podría cambiar eh —lo picó.

Mi amiga sufría sobrepeso de chica y como era rubia, el idiota de Emmett se burlaba de ella diciéndole así.

—Pi… pi... —Tartamudeo Jasper viendo a Alice con cara de idiota.

—Si mal no recuerdo el baño está por el pasillo al fondo —se rió Alice.

—¿Pioja? —Preguntó mirándola sin creerlo.

—No, Pioja no, Alice —dijo molesta, odiaba ese sobrenombre con el que la bautizó Emmett.

De pronto el aire se puso denso, los cuatro se retaban con la mirada, y me sentí intrusa… Me zafé de allí y caminé hacia la barra y pedí un agua mineral.

La cena se sirvió y como dije todo debió estar delicioso, pues los halagos no se hicieron esperar. Desde el primer plato hasta el postre las alabanzas caían una tras otras y lógicamente mi madre se pavoneaba pues ella se encargó de la selección del menú.

Yo tenía el estómago completamente cerrado, justo frente a mi estaba él, con la pelinegra al lado que no perdía oportunidad para estarlo tocando y casi me metía las tetas en la cara, varias veces pude ver como él le regalaba una semi sonrisa, no esa que tanto amo, en esta se miraba más tensa o cortés.

Poco antes de la media noche se repartieron uvas y el vino no podía faltar, hicimos la cuenta regresiva guiados por una enorme pantalla que habían instalado y recibimos el año nuevo abrazándonos, pero cuando lo busqué para darle el abrazo y sentirlo aunque sea así ya no estaba.

Los invitados comenzaron a despedirse y tomé eso como la hora de mi salida… desde que desapareció nada fue igual.

—Mami —dije acercándome a Renee que aún estaba fresca como una lechuga—. Caigo de sueño ¿Puedo irme a mi cuarto? —No mentía acerca de querer ir a encerrarme a mi cuarto, él y su acompañante hacía mucho que se habían ido, tal vez en este momento estén en su cama o la de él disfrutando del otro…

—Ve cielo, no te preocupes que yo me encargo de disculparte —nos besamos en la mejilla y fui a despedirme de Charlie quien hablaba animadamente con Arthur Webber y William Whitlock.

—Buenas noches —saludé a todos.

—Felicitaciones señorita Swan —dijo el señor Webber quien siempre había tratado de emparejarme con su hijo.

—Gracias señor Webber.

—Ha estado espectacular esta noche señorita Swan, felicidades Charlie tienes un tesoro de hija —el señor Whitlock nunca se casó, pero era un hombre muy paternal; Stephan Whitlock su sobrino y mi amigo dijo que para él siempre había sido un gran padre.

—Sé que es un tesoro William, mi niña es la más hermosa del mundo —dijo mi padre abrazándome y besándome en la frente.

—Papá, iré a descansar —le dije y sin querer se me escapo un bostezo—. Lo siento.

—Tranquila cielo, ve a dormir.

Me despedí de los tres hombres y me fui a la azotea del hotel. Necesitaba tranquilizar estos celos y rabia que me provoca el tenerlo tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos.

—Al fin —suspiré tomando una gran bocanada de aire.

La brisa acarició mi rostro y cerré los ojos tratando de no pensar…

—Hola Bella —un escalofrío recorrió mi espina dorsal al escuchar su aterciopelada voz _¿Qué hace ese hombre aquí?_

—Hola —susurré sin girarme, no quería verlo del brazo de esa mujer. Tal vez hasta la trajo aquí con intención de fajar con ella y mi presencia le estropeo los planes… que se joda.

—No he tenido oportunidad de felicitarte —ahora lo sentía tan cerca, el calor de su cuerpo me envolvía, estaba justo a mis espaldas.

—Gracias, espero que tu acompañante y tú se la estén pasando bien —no pude quitar el tono amargo de mi voz.

—¿Y tú, la pasas bien? —Estaba prácticamente pegado a mi espalda, su aliento golpeó la parte expuesta de mi cuello enviando descargas eléctricas por todo mi cuerpo.

—Es mi fiesta ¿No? —traté de sonar obvia.

—Y luces hermosa —ahora sus manos estaban enjaulándome entre la baranda y él, mi ritmo cardiaco estaba totalmente acelerado y mi respiración se aceleró también.

—Gra… ga… gracias —tartamudee como colegiala frente al profesor en pleno examen.

—Te he traído un presente, espero te guste —_aléjate o no respondo_, grité en mi interior tratando de controlar mis hormonas que al sentirlo y olerlo tan cerca querían saltar sobre él.

—No era necesario —susurré con voz ahogada y me estremecí. Él me giró quedando de frente, a unos centímetros del otro.

—Si lo es, y me encantaría que lo utilizaras desde hoy y para siempre —mi corazón comenzó a latir totalmente desenfrenado ante sus palabras y la Bella romántica que hay en mí lo miraba con una rodilla clavada en el piso y en su mano un anillo pidiéndome uniéramos nuestras vidas para siempre.

—Claro —fue la única palaba que mi cerebro embrutecido pudo procesar.

De su chaqueta sacó un estuche de joyería alargado, dentro sacó una cadena de oro blanco parecida a un hilo con un dije de diamante rosado en forma de corazón.

—Es hermoso —susurré fascinada, no era una mujer de joyas, las utilizaba para darle gusto a mi madre solamente.

—Puedo ponértelo —preguntó y me giré dándole acceso a mi cuello.

Con una suave caricia colocó la cadena y acomodó el diamante en el centro de mi pecho antes de abrochar la cadena.

—Tu piel es tan suave —susurró depositando un beso en mi hombro que se sintió en cada terminación nerviosa, no pude articular palabra—. Hueles tan bien, este olor a fresas lo podría distinguir a kilómetros de distancia… es tan único, tan tú.

Sus dedos bajaron desde mis hombros a través de mis brazos hasta llegar a mis manos y regresó hacia arriba hasta llegar a mi cuello donde hizo a un lado mi cabello y depositó un beso lento y sensual.

Una de sus manos bajó por mi espalda desnuda hasta llegar a la cintura y pasó hacia el frente, me acarició el vientre hacia arriba, llegando al borde de mis senos y bajando de nuevo, las piernas me flaquearán y él me pegó a su cuerpo, se sintió tan bien.

—Eres tan suave —sus manos no dejaban de acariciarme sin tocar zonas más íntimas o sexuales, pero aun así sentía que iba a explotar, morir de una combustión espontánea.

Él se tambaleó un poco y me giré para ver qué pasaba, sus hermosos ojos estaban oscurecidos, parecía un vampiro hambriento acechando a su presa.

—Eres tan hermosa, como un sueño, tan irreal como un hada y tan pura como un ángel —susurró delineando mi rostro y mis ojos se cerraron mientras recostaba mi mejilla en su mano.

—Tú eres perfecto —susurré abriendo los ojos y con manos temblorosas acaricié su rostro. Un suspiro entrecortado escapó de sus labios y no me contuve, con mi pulgar acaricié su labio inferior, ese que tantas veces había soñado con morder en medio de un apasionado beso.

—Bella —mi nombre salió como un susurro de sus labios, mientras nuestros rostros se acercaban más, podía sentir su aliento, saborear el vino que él había bebido mezclado con su propio y distintivo aroma.

—Edward —su nombre salió como una súplica mientras mis manos se anclaban en sus hombros y las suyas apresaban mi cintura acercándome más a él.

—No voy a contenerme —estábamos tan cerca que casi podía saborearlo.

—No te contengas —imploré muriendo porque al fin acortara la distancia entre nuestras bocas.

—No sé si pueda parar —insistió en tono de rendición.

—No quiero que pares —fue lo último que dije antes de sentir su boca sobre la mía, era cálida y fuerte, pedía y daba…

Había besado antes a un par de compañeros de la escuela pero nada que ver con esto, cada poro de mi piel cobró vida con su contacto.

Sus manos en mi cintura me apretaron más contra él y las mías pasaron por la parte trasera de su cuello y tiré de sus cabellos sintiendo como se estremecía. Su corazón golpeteaba rápidamente, como si de correr un maratón se tratara, el mío no se quedaba atrás.

El fastidioso aire hizo falta y nos tuvimos que separar para coger un poco, no lo necesitaba tanto como el sentir su boca unida a la mía de nuevo, su sabor ahora era lo único que me interesaba.

Él unió nuestras frentes, mis manos seguían acariciando el cabello de su nuca y la suyas estaban ancladas en mi cadera mientras con su pulgar acariciaba la piel descubierta del escote de mi espalda.

—Bella, yo… —Sus hermosos ojos estaban cerrados y una mueca de dolor surco su rostro.

—Shh, no digas nada —suplique, no quería oír la clásica de "es un error" o "me dejé llevar".

—Esto no está bien —susurro abriendo esos hermosos ojos verdes y yo me perdí en ellos.

—¿Lo deseabas? —Pregunte estúpidamente, para después arrepentirme con temor por su respuesta.

—Llevo años deseando hacerlo —me quede en shock ante sus palabras y la seguridad en su voz.

—Llevo años deseando que lo hicieras —utilice sus propias palabras y sus ojos brillaban de felicidad, o eso quería creer.

—A mi lado eres una niña, mi preciosa —susurro, como si al hablar más fuerte este maravilloso momento se rompiera.

—No eres un viejo —hice un tonto mohín ganándome un suave beso, esto era el paraíso o por lo menos la puerta del mismo.

—Preciosa, yo ya estaba en el instituto cuando tú llegaste a este mundo… quince años de diferencia sí que es mucho —aseguro con tristeza.

—No lo es, la edad solo es un numero… yo te quiero a ti Edward, no tu edad —le dije con sinceridad, aunque te quiero era quedarse corto con todo lo que sentía.

—Mi preciosa —dijo en un gemido de rendición antes de besarme de nuevo, esta vez con urgencia, con pasión, sus manos parecían estar en todos lados y me estremecí ante su contacto.

El aire faltaba de nuevo y nuestras bocas se separaron, pero él bajo sus labios por mi mandíbula hasta llegar al cuello donde beso y dio pequeños mordiscos. Me estremecí por completo, jamás había sentido esto y moría por sentir más, quería más, necesitaba que él apagara el fuego que estaba quemándome por dentro.

Sus manos aprisionaban mi trasero y me pego más a él. Un fuerte gemido salió de mi boca al sentirlo, quería más, quería todo de y con él.

—Preciosa, debemos parar —su voz tenía un matiz ronco que erizó cada poro de mi piel… yo no quería parar, así que tiré de él y ahora fui yo quien lo beso con esa hambre que provocaba en mi interior, toda mi piel gritaba por sentir su toque.

—Hazme el amor Edward, quiero ser tuya —suplique patéticamente pero no me importaba, aprovecharía esta oportunidad al máximo.

—Preciosa no —susurró sin soltarme pero me sentí caer en mil pedazos—. Shh —susurró limpiando las traicioneras lágrimas que corrieron por mis mejillas—. No sé qué está maquinando tu loca cabecita pero no es lo que piensas, yo te quiero y te deseo como no tienes una idea, pero no quiero tomarte en un arrebato de pasión —suspiré y le di una débil sonrisa—. Quiero conocerte mejor, como mujer, y que tú me conozcas a mí.

—Te conozco de toda la vida, te amo desde que tengo razón… —me apreté más contra él, haciendo que siseara al sentir la fricción de mi cuerpo con su excitación—. Y en este momento necesito todo de ti.

—No quiero que te arrepientas luego de haberle entregado tu primera vez a un viejo —su voz sonaba dudosa, él también lo deseaba.

—Es lo que quiero, eres lo que quiero…. Por favor —insistí y pude ver la batalla interior en sus ojos.

—Por favor…. —insistí y con gemido de rendición me dio un pequeño beso en los labios antes de tomar mi mano enlazando nuestros dedos y me dejé llevar a dónde él quisiera.

_Manina = forma cariñosa de decirle a una madrina._


	2. Chapter 2

_Disclamier**: **Twilight y sus personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer. Este es un TWO SHOT que está participando del concurso New Year´s Elite Contest organizado por el grupo Élite Fanfiction (_ facebook groups / elite . fanfiction / _) y su autor será revelado una vez terminadas las votaciones del mismo._

.

**Desde siempre**

.

_Summary_

_Dicen que para el amor no hay edad y ella lo sabe, una fiesta de cumpleaños, la bienvenida de un año que promete pero que aún así es incierto. Ella está segura de su amor por él y se lo demuestra, pero el miedo y la duda pueden llevar a tomar decisiones herradas. Lo único seguro es que ella lo ama... desde siempre y para siempre.._.

.

**Capítulo 2**

.

**POV BELLA**

Bajamos solo un piso, y abrió la puerta del pent house, sonreí y él me devolvió la sonrisa, esa ladeada que me desequilibra por completo.

En cuanto cerró la puerta me encerró en sus cálidos brazos y me estremecí de placer, de deseo, el solo pensar que pronto estaríamos desnudos amándonos calentaba mi sangre.

—Después de esta noche no hay vuelta atrás preciosa —no sé si lo hacía para persuadirme y que me arrepintiera porque a mí me sonaba como una promesa maravillosa.

—No la hay —asegure antes de sentir su boca sobre la mía en un beso demandante, encendiéndome a límites insospechados.

De pronto me sentí volar por los aires y una tonta risa escapo de mis labios.

—Tu primera vez debe ser en una cama —sonrió y me guiño satisfecho al ver la enorme sonrisa que adornaba mi rostro.

El cuarto era impersonal y enorme. La decoración era en negro y dorado con toques beige, no me fijé en detalles porque lo que realmente me importaba me tenía entre sus fuertes brazos.

Me puso de pie frente a él y barrio mi cuerpo con la mirada…

—Eres tan hermosa —su voz ronca me estremeció por completo.

Lo necesitaba con urgencia, mi cuerpo estaba envuelto en llamas unas que solo él podía apagar.

Mis manos fueron al lazo de mi cuello que sostenía el vestido y lo desaté dejándolo caer en un susurro de seda a mis pies, quedando ante él solo con los cubre pezones y las bragas rojo sangre.

Sus ojos hambrientos recorrieron mis pechos, los cuales amenazaban con mandar a volar los cubre pezones y bajo, barriendo a través de mi vientre hasta llegar a mi depilada pubis cubierta solo por unas bragas de encaje que no dejaban mucho a la imaginación…

¿Olvidé decir que traía un liguero y medias de color piel que resaltaban mis piernas? La nuez de Adán se le movía repetidas veces mientras inspeccionaba cada detalle de mí. Hubo un momento en que quise cubrirme o salir corriendo. Él está acostumbrado a estar con mujeres de cuerpos espectaculares y yo era tan insípida a su lado, empezando con mi estatura de solo un metro sesenta, no tenía caderas o busto grande, mi cuerpo tenía forma, pero nada del otro mundo. Mis caderas y trasero eran pequeños pero firmes, gracias a mi costumbre de correr todas las mañanas. Mi vientre era plano aunque no con músculos marcados, mi busto era copa A, pequeños pero firmes.

—Preciosa —gimió extendiendo su mano, haciendo un recorrido desde mi cuello pasando por el valle de mis senos hacia abajo hasta llegar al borde de mis bragas.

—Casi me vengo solo de verte —murmuro más para él que para mí.

Me tomo entre sus brazos y me recuesto en la inmensa cama. Aún tenía mis zapatillas puestas, eran unos Jimmy Choo, plata, divinos que me regaló mi manina.

Se sentó al borde de la cama y se quitó la chaqueta, corbata, mancuernillas, reloj, e iba poniendo todo sobre el buró, pero lo hacía sin dejar de verme.

Lentamente fue desabrochando los botones de su camisa, dejando al descubierto su pecho cubierto solo por una sexy y suave capa de bello dorado. Su abdomen era una rica tableta de chocolate blanco que desee lamer completamente. La camisa cayo y la respiración se me corto, no sé qué pretendía con hacerme sufrir de esa forma, el verlo me estaba prendiendo más si era que aún era posible, mis ojos no perdieron detalle de sus movimientos. Ahora levanto una pierna y desabrocho con parsimonia un zapato y lo quita junto con su calcetín, repitió el mismo proceso con el otro _¿Pueden un par de pies masculinos ser sexis? Acabo de comprobar que sí._

Sus manos ahora estaban en el cinturón y lo desabrocho, pensé que se detendría pero no, ahora desabotono el pantalón y bajo lenta y tortuosamente en zipper dejándome ver sus bóxer Kalvin Clain negros, que están tremendamente abultados de la parte de enfrente. De pronto la garganta y la boca se me secaron y saque la lengua tratando de humedecer un poco mis labios. Al verme él gimió y note como un movimiento involuntario se producía en esa zona que tenía toda mi atención.

Los pantalones cayeron por sus estrechas caderas hasta sus pies, dejándolo ante mí con solo esos bóxers que le hacían ver como un ser mítico y pecaminoso.

Barrio mi cuerpo de nuevo con la mirada, acrecentando la llama que me consumía cada vez más, mi respiración era errática, mis pechos estaban sensibles y pesados los pezones estaban a punto de traspasar las cintas que los cubrían de lo tiesos que estaban y ni qué decir de mi sexo que estaba empapado, caliente y palpitando.

Sus manos fueron a mis pies, aunque hay otras partes de mi cuerpo que reclaman su atención, se sentía como si el toque fuese ahí.

Con mucha lentitud desabrocho la correa y la quito, dejando un suave masaje que me hizo gemir vergonzosamente. Repitió la misma operación con el otro pie y ahora el gemido era más largo, el calor era más intenso.

Lentamente recorrió mi pierna con sus dedos, la tela de la media y el toque de sus manos hacía que se me erizara la piel. Llego hasta el borde del liguero y soltó la media para bajarla lentamente acariciando con sus dedos la piel que iba quedando expuesta. Mi sexo palpitaba en protesta y mis senos estaban a punto de explotar. Los espasmos en mi vientre eran tortuosos y exigían más… pero él no parecía tener prisa alguna. Repitió la acción con mi otra pierna hasta librarme de ambas medias. Agradecí mentalmente a Bree, la estilista que me asignó manina, que se encargara de hacerme la cera en todo el cuerpo y después ese masaje con aceites hidratantes y suavizantes que me dejaron la piel envidiablemente suave.

Su boca se acercó a mis pies y besó la garganta de este, el aire se me atoró en los pulmones. –_Quien iba a decir que los pies podrían ser zonas erógenas– _subió por la planta de mi pie hasta llegar a los dedos los cuales chupo, mordió y lamio mientras yo me retorcía y gemía pidiendo más.

Cambio al otro pie repitiendo la acción, sentía que iba a estallar y ni siquiera me había tocado íntimamente. Unió mis piernas y subió lentamente repartiendo caricias y besos alternadamente por mis piernas, demasiado lento para mi gusto. Iba a explotar de necesidad, de deseo.

De sus labios salieron susurros roncos como _dulce, deliciosa, perfecta_ entre otras cosas que llenaban e hinchaban mi corazón.

Pasó por mis muslos e inspiró fuertemente, cerró los ojos un momento e inspiró lentamente, como queriendo calmarse, sus manos acariciaban mis costados en las caderas y siguió torturándome con su boca y lengua rodeando la parte que más lo anhela, en este punto estaba por volverme loca de deseo y quería gritarle que lo hiciera ya, pero no me atrevía, no quería que me viera como lo que era, una estúpida y hormonal chica. Yo quería ser una mujer a su altura y dejaría que hiciera conmigo lo que deseara aunque muriera en el proceso.

Ahora su boca estaba en mi vientre y gruño al llegar al _piercing_ que tenía en el ombligo, era una esmeralda, del mismo tono de sus ojos, por él fue que lo elegí.

Mordió y tiro de él causándome un dolor placentero, parecía contorsionista retorciéndome debajo de él, su boca siguió ascendiendo hasta llegar a mis senos, los cuales miraba con hambre, un hambre primitiva que me hacía estremecer.

Con sus dientes de deshizo de la primera tira dejando al descubierto la dura piedra rosada en la cual se había convertido mi pezón y paso su lengua por él, provocando que un escalofrío y una corriente eléctrica pasara por él y corriera por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi centro y provocara espasmos en mi vientre, donde con cada movimiento suyo se había ido acumulando una bola de energía y fuego, que cuando explotara me llevaría al mismísimo infierno y al cielo a la vez.

Jugo con mi pecho, con su boca, mordió y lamio el pezón de una forma maestra, cuando abandono esa tarea gemí en protesta y el aire al tocar mi pezón húmedo me hizo vibrar.

Su atención estaba en mi otro pecho ahora, y cuando sus dientes arrancaron el protector sentí que iba a morir de placer, porque inmediatamente su boca lo cubrió repitiendo la atención que le dio al otro pecho… pero no lo dejaba solo, ahora con su mano lo acariciaba y giraba entre sus dedos, no lo soportaba, mi cuerpo estaba tenso… nunca pensé que con solo esto podría suceder pero lo sentí, el fuego en mi vientre explotó y grité su nombre envuelta en una nube de éxtasis, sentí su sonrisa en mi piel y sus fuertes manos sostenerme mientras subía a través de mi pecho, cuello y mandíbula antes de llegar a mi boca donde lo acepte gustosa y hambrienta en un beso donde nuestras lenguas luchaban por el placer del otro, él gruño, yo gruñí y mordí su labio como tantas veces había fantaseado y su beso se volvió más posesivo aún.

El maldito aire nos hacía falta, no quería que se alejara, quería seguir bebiendo de sus labios, su boca era mi alimento, era todo lo que necesitaba.

De nuevo hizo el recorrido por mi piel, bajando por la mandíbula, el cuello. Mis pechos lo recibieron gustosos por el tiempo que les dedicaba, pero él siguió bajando, jugo con mi piercing y bajo más. Sentí como sus dedos deslizaban mis bragas sacándolas de mi cuerpo, ahora no unió mis piernas, las separo y las paso por sus hombros, me paralizo… _Él va a…_

Sentí su lengua pasear por mis pliegues, una, dos… varias veces hasta que sus dedos abrieron camino para darle mejor acceso a mi punto de placer, el cual succionaba provocando que gritara ante la sensación tan maravillosa. Era un experto y no me detuve a pensar porque, solo me limite a sentir.

Esa bola de fuego se estaba formando de nuevo, ahora con mayor rapidez, mis paredes internas se contraían necesitadas, pero él se limitaba al exterior, lo quería dentro, lo quería ya.

Siguió con su tortura hasta que explote de nuevo y me sostuvo mientras duro, aun bebiendo de mí en el proceso, yo solo era un manojo de nervios, una muñeca de trapo…

Subió y se acuesto a mi lado acunándome entre sus brazos, tarareando algo que nunca había escuchado. Mi respiración se iba normalizando hasta volver a ser yo.

—¿Estás bien preciosa? —Pregunto y sentí algo de temor en su voz. Giro mi cabeza para verlo a los ojos, esos que me hacían temblar las piernas y flaquear las rodillas.

—Estoy mucho más que bien —sonreí tontamente y me incorporare para alcanzar su boca, el sabor era diferente pero me gusto y excito porque era mi sabor en él.

—Debes estar cansada —sus manos acariciaban mi espalda desnuda haciendo figuras sin sentido.

—¿Lo estás tú? —Dije coquetamente.

—No, no lo estoy, pero tú debes descansar, debió ser un día muy pesado para ti —no lo entendía, era cierto que me dio dos maravillosos orgasmos pero aun necesitaba sentirlo, que fuéramos uno.

—Estoy bien, estoy exactamente donde quiero estar —le asegure.

—Bella —mis manos estaban acariciando esos abdominales marcados, pero no era eso lo que quería descubrir y desee saborear, su aliento se atoro cuando llegue a la cinturilla de sus bóxers.

—Te necesito —suplique. Aunque lo había disfrutado muchísimo necesitaba todo de él.

—Ya te lo dije, después de esto no hay marcha atrás— se giró quedando sobre mí, la evidencia de su deseo se clavó en mi vientre y cerré los ojos ante la sensación.

—Ámame —susurre antes de sentir su boca sobre la mía, ahora yo también lo toque, necesitaba hacerlo para sentirlo real y no como uno de los tantos sueños que había tenido, pensando en él.

Mientras torturaba mis senos con su boca, sus dedos hacían estragos en mi intimidad, provocando que mi humedad escurriera.

Abrí mis piernas y pase su dureza por mis pliegues, haciendo que mi espalda se arqueara y mis caderas se movieran buscando más.

—Esto puede doler preciosa —ahora estaba entrando, demasiado lento… milímetro a milímetro… era grande y mi cuerpo se iba abriendo, dándole espacio para entrar. Siguió hasta topar con la evidencia de que era el primer hombre dentro de mí y no pude evitar tensarme… había escuchado al respecto y decían que dolía como el infierno.

—Relájate mi amor —susurro en mi oído, antes de morderme el lóbulo, su lengua acaricio mi cuello y mandíbula hasta llegar a mi boca, dándome un beso que casi me lleva a la inconsciencia. Entonces sus caderas empujaron y sentí que esa barrera ya no estaba. Dolía, pero era más el placer de sentirme suya. Se quedó quieto y hasta retuvo la respiración, pero no quería eso, por lo que moví mis caderas pidiendo, silenciosamente, que siguiera… él lo entendió y comenzó con un vaivén lento y tortuoso que me llevo al límite y bajo de intensidad. Nuestras bocas y manos no estaban quietas, besamos y tocamos todo lo que podíamos, lo sentía palpitar dentro de mi… y mis paredes se ciñeron alrededor.

—Vente para mi preciosa —fue una orden directa, no una petición o suplica y mi cuerpo la acató como tal y exploté gritando su nombre y arqueándome contra él. Unas cuantas estocadas más y lo sentí derramarse dentro de mí y eso me llevó a explotar de nuevo.

Se deja caer sobre mí, su cabeza reposo entre mis pechos y su rápida respiración me hacía cosquillas.

Lo sentí salir lentamente y proteste, me sentía vacía sin él. Me regalo una radiante sonrisa y un beso lento y sensual que me llevo al límite de nuevo, el rio y negó con la cabeza, antes de levantarse y caminar enseñándome su cuerpo desnudo en todo esplendor y gloria, el calor me invadió de nuevo, era perfecto y por el momento era mío.

Al momento regreso, con una toalla húmeda en su mano y en la otra un vaso con agua y unas pastillas.

—Tomate una de estas —leí y era Ibuprofeno, asentí y lo hice sin protestar.

—Gracias —sonrió cuando tome el vaso de entre mis manos y se inclino dejando un beso en mi frente.

—Recuéstate —dijo y obedecí, aunque casi muero de vergüenza al verlo separar mis piernas y limpiar mi zona intima con sumo cuidado.

Lanzo la toalla al cubo de basura y se recuesto a mi lado y rápidamente me acomode entre sus brazos. Estaba obsesionada con mi tableta de chocolate blanco y mis manos se iban ahí a juguetear con las líneas.

—Gracias —dije como tonta y él levanto mi rostro y suspiro, no podía creer que fuera real.

—Sabes que no será fácil ¿Verdad? —Estaba serio y me incomode un poco pero asentí—. Lamento haberme aprovechado de ti.

—Lo sé, pero no me importa —era verdad, lo único que me interesaba era él.

—Tu papá no lo aprobará.

—También lo sé y aunque lo amo, esto es en algo en lo que no lo podré obedecer.

—No le diremos —me encogí de hombros.

—Preciosa, no es tan fácil —insistió y mi corazón se apretaba en un puño… él no quería más que esto y me dolió.

—En este instante si lo es —asegure sentándome a horacadas sobre él y atrapando sus labios en un beso necesitado. Si todo lo que tendría de él sería esta noche la aprovecharía al máximo.

Lo sentí endurecerse de nuevo y sin pensarlo un segundo me alinee y lo introduje en mi con un gemido por parte de ambos, no sabía cómo moverme pero me deje guiar por mis instintos y por los sonidos de placer que salían de su boca. Después de un momento de hacerlo lentamente, llevó sus manos a mis caderas marcando el ritmo que quería hasta que exploté de nuevo, pero él no lo hizo. Salió de mí y me giró poniéndome en cuatro, y antes de que pudiera asimilar esta nueva posición estaba dentro de mi arremetiendo con fuerza, mi garganta ardía de los gritos y gemidos de placer que salían pero no podía contenerme, sus dedos acariciaron mi clítoris acelerando mi orgasmo y cuando el explotó dentro de mi me llevó al límite y grité su nombre totalmente exhausta.

Lo sentí salir de mi y acunarme entre sus brazos, con un suspiro me acurruque contra su pecho sintiendo como los vellos hacían cosquillas en mi mejilla.

—Mañana hablaremos preciosa, duerme mi amor —susurro dejando un beso sobre mis cabellos antes de dejarme llevar por la inconsciencia.

Sentía mi cuerpo molido, peor que cuando se me ocurrió la brillante idea de jugar a las luchas con Emmett y Jasper. Un delicioso dolor/ardor entre mis piernas, una sonrisa se extiende por mi rostro al recordar la noche anterior mientras me hacía el amor con tanta reverencia.

Había sido suya, había estado entre sus brazos y lo había amado…

—Mañana hablaremos… —Sus palabra me llegaron como balde de agua fría, no quería hablar, no quería oír de sus labios que había sido un error o que se arrepentía de lo que pasamos.

Él no estaba en la cama, me dolió pero este no era un cuento de hadas ni él un príncipe y por supuesto que no habría felices para siempre.

Agudicé el oído y pude escuchar el agua de la ducha correr, un estremecimiento corrió mi cuerpo de imaginarlo desnudo, bajo el chorro de agua con las gotas recorriendo su cuerpo haciéndolo brillar como si fueran diamantes. Entrar ahí y compartir la ducha sería fantástico; pero en la vida no todo podría ser fantástico.

Me levante y tome mi vestido que ahora está en el respaldo del sofá, no había bragas ni medias, solo mi vestido y zapatos.

Me vestí y calce, no quería ver en el espejo el desastre en que me he convertido por lo que salí sin mirar atrás, me encontré con un par de mucamas por el pasillo, y se me quedaron viendo, mientras se iban cuchicheando.

Espere no encontrarme a nadie más y la suerte me sonrió porque llegue a mi suite sin problemas. Me desvestí y entre a la ducha, no quería quitarme su olor, pero era necesario.

Me vestí con unos jeans azul oscuro, una blusa blanca al igual que las botas, chaqueta y pashmina que ate a mi cuello. El cabello me lo deje suelto y solo coloque algo de mus para controlar el frizz. Cogí mi maleta y bolso de mano antes de salir disparada del lugar hacia mi casa.

Busque mi móvil y tenía un par de mensajes de él y una llamada, los borre sin siquiera leerlos y forme un plan en mi cabeza, no quería verlo… Estaba actuando como una cobarde pero no me importaba porque quería el recuerdo de sus labios, de su piel y no de su adiós, era lo mejor. Repetí una y mil veces en mi mente que era lo mejor.

Tenía los boletos del viaje al Caribe que me regalaron mis padrinos por mi cumpleaños, además las clases estaban por comenzar y debía irme a Massachusetts, pues estudiaba en Harvard y en tres semanas iniciaban ya las clases.

En mi mente ya se estaba formando un plan y cuando llegue a casa todo estaba claro, me iría a mi viaje de regalo y de allí me iría directo a la universidad.

Tal vez en un tiempo cuando lo volviera a ver no doliera tanto...

**UN AÑO DESPUES…**

Miré el gran salón, a pesar de que solo había pasado un año para mí era mucho más, no pude negarme a estar aquí pero me sentía incompleta. Entendía el porqué en mi mente pero no en mi corazón.

Vestí con elegancia como era esperado, el vestido negro se ajustaba a mis curvas, nuevas y recién adquiridas, mis caderas estaban más anchas y mi copa ahora era C.

Mis padres prácticamente me rogaron para que estuviera en esta fiesta de año nuevo, pues mi padre anunciaría algo muy importante, demasiado misterio me estaba matando pero no podía sacarles ni una palabra.

Sabía que él estaría aquí, nuestra vida había cambiado radicalmente, ahora como viudo y padre soltero se había convertido en un ermitaño que no reconocía nadie, permanecía fuera de los eventos sociales y solo a los de la empresa asistía, pero rápidamente se alejaba.

Su hija nació con una enfermedad congénita pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta de qué se trataba.

—Estás más hermosa de lo que pudiera haber imaginado —susurró una muy conocida y aterciopelada voz a mi espalda, sentí sus dedos rozar mi piel desnuda que dejaba el enorme escote del vestido.

—Buenas noches Edward —no pude evitar el temblor en mi voz y me giré a verlo, estaba aún más hermoso de lo que lo recordaba y mi corazón se aceleró de solo recordar que fui suya.

—Pensé que no vendrías —susurró muy cerca de mí, mi cuerpo traicionero respondió a su cercanía.

—Se lo debía a mis padres pero no me quedaré mucho tiempo —aseguré mirando la hora.

—Casi es media noche —susurró acercándose más, casi tocándome.

—Sí, mi padre dijo que haría su anuncio justo antes de que comenzara la cuenta regresiva —traté de sonar casual pero falle estrepitosamente. _Moriría si no lo tocaba._

—Creo que lo hará en este momento —señaló hacia las escaleras donde mis padres estaban llamando la atención de los invitados.

—Acerquémonos —colocó su mano en mi baja espalda sobre mi piel desnuda y caminamos hacia donde estaban ellos, con una señal papá nos hizo subir a su lado.

—Buenas noches a todos —saludó y los presentes respondieron a coro.

—Como saben soy un hombre que no le gusta hacer las cosas a medias y cuida de lo que ama, por eso es que esta noche quiero hacer dos anuncios muy importantes —todos permanecimos en silencio esperando, mi padre amaba el suspenso, creo que en vez de empresario debió ser director de películas—. El primer anuncio es que en un año exactamente a partir de hoy me retiraré de los negocios y me dedicaré a disfrutar de mi familia, mi esposa merece ese crucero alrededor del mundo por seis meses que tanto hemos postergado, además de que el futuro de mi hija sé que quedará en buenas manos. Cuando me retire será Edward quien asuma la dirección de la compañía y además le doy este año para que conquiste a mi hija y la haga su esposa, pero solo si logra llegar a su corazón —me quedé en shock por sus palabras—. Mi hija es dueña de lo mío y si esto no sucede solo serás presidente de la empresa de forma temporal y cuando Bella se gradúe asumirá el mando, pero si no tú te quedarás al frente.

Esperaba que salieran esos de cámaras ocultas y gritaran "_caíste_" o "_sonríe a la cámara que es una broma_" pero nada de eso pasó. Todo quedó en silencio y no me atreví a mirar a Edward.

—Llegó la hora de la cuenta regresiva, todos tengan sus copas a la mano —dijo alegre mi madre como si mi padre no acabara de programar una bomba nuclear con lo que dijo, de aquí al manicomio.

—¡Diez!

—¡Nueve!

—¡Ocho!

—¡Siete!

—¡Seis!

—¡Cinco!

—¡Cuatro!

—¡Tres!

—¡Dos!

—¡Uno!

Gritos, aplausos y silbidos se escucharon por todo el lugar, pero yo aún estaba petrificada.

—Me importa una mierda lo que dijo tu padre, la empresa es tuya pero tú eres mía —fueron las palabras de Edward antes de atrapar mi boca en un beso que siempre desee, el que siempre había anhelado pero que ahora… ahora tenía el sabor amargo de los secretos y la traición.

No sabía a dónde nos llevaría esto pero me entregué a ese beso con todo, sin importar quien estuviera presente, éramos él y yo, el amor de mi vida, el único que se adueñó de mi corazón, el único que he amado DESDE SIEMPRE… Y PARA SIEMPRE.


End file.
